Third Times the Charm
by RockerChick08
Summary: Their love is forbidden. He's younger. She's older. She's his sister's best friend. He's her best friend's kid brother. But they're in love. 3-shot. 3 kisses. Short story. Beremy. Takes place after "The Sacrifice."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** Don't kill me! I know I need to update my other stories, and TRUST me, I've been working on them! But I've been wanting to write a Beremy for the longest time! So here it goes. It's a three-shot! (Short Chapters! :()...I'm working on "Something There" and "Bamon" and I'm trying so hard to make it PERFECT, but it takes time! Stick with me please! But on a positive subject...they're not Bamon or Stefonnie, but Beremy is turning out to be pretty intriguing and HOT! Luka, get out! Lol. Enjoy! And people, please write more stories for this amazing pairing! Thanks! ;)**

_**Bonnie is...**_

Entrancing green eyes. Absolutely _flawless_ caramel skin.

And a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts.

_**Jeremy is...**_

Way too kissable lips. A body to die for.

And disarming chocolate brown eyes you could lose yourself in.

_**Together...**_

Beremy.

The pairing that is way too adorable, way too intriguing, and _way_ to hot to deny!

(Here's my shot at this awesome pairing! Enjoy!)

**Third Times the Charm**

Chapter 1: First Time

Dark brown eyes stare longingly at a white expanse.

Jeremy Gilbert. Staring at the door that leads into his sister's bedroom.

Ears listen closely to the voices emanating from within the wooden barrier.

Elena's voice..._**her**_ voice...

Jeremy's heart hammers within his chest at the very sound of it. And he huffs frustratedly, glaring at the door that separates him from it.

Closed.

Much like her heart was. Closed off to him.

His right hand clenches into a fist as he listens to her speak, not comprehending a word she's saying. Only fuming because she's so stubborn, so blind, so _**stupid**_, so maddening...

And he's pretty sure he's in love with her. In love with a woman who's older than him, who's best friend happens to be **_his_** sister, _**and**_ who refuses to allow herself to love him.

So who's really the stupid one?

Dark brown eyes stare longingly at a white expanse, before the owner rips them away and storms off.

****Beremy****

It's been so long since she's been in this room. Lately when in this house she's been in _**his**_ room...

"Bonnie, if you ever do something so _**reckless**_ again, so help me God!"

The little witch sighs heavily from her spot on the pink bedspread of her best friend.

"Don't you think it's rather hypocritical to lay in on me for my crazy actions when you committed a _**ludicrous**_ one yourself?" she questions the angrily fuming brunette standing before her.

Silence. Later on followed by continuous sputtering that the caramel skinned woman doesn't even notice because _**he's**_ less than 50 feet away from her. Less than _**50 feet...**_

"That's not the point, Bonnie! I don't want you putting yourself in danger over me!" the beautiful brown eyed girl finally exclaims defensively.

"And I don't want _**you**_ putting yourself in danger over me, _**Elena!**_" the curly haired supernatural echoes.

Another moment of silence. A long moment of silence.

Elena glares agitatedly at Bonnie, and the green-eyed woman in turn fixes her with a stern, pointed look, staring right back into her dark brown eyes.

_So much like his..._

The witch rips her gaze away from her best friend's, at the sudden thought, and runs a hand through her soft curls, berating herself for _**continuously**_ thinking of the infuriating boy.

"You could've died that night, Bonnie...that's not an option. I can't lose you."

Elena's soft words interrupt the witch's buzzing thoughts, causing her heart to speed. **_He'd_** told her nearly the exact thing only two nights ago...

"And if you think losing _**you**_ is an option, you're sadly mistaken." the green-eyed woman forces herself to reply over the pressure of her suddenly rapid heart.

Elena is quiet for a moment and Bonnie bites down on her lower lip, inwardly wondering why she'd agreed to meet at the house in the first place. Every thing here seems to remind her of him. Of their almost kiss nights ago. Of the words he'd spoken to her, the way he'd stared at her, the way he'd touched her...

"Okay...Well how about we promise? I won't make any rash decisions and neither will you, without notifying the other." the brunette's words interrupt the witch's wandering thoughts and she is all to happy for the distraction.

"Sounds like a plan." she agrees breathlessly, and the two pinky promise on it.

"No rash decisions without notification." Elena declares just as her phone begins to ring.

It's an important call from Damon that she must take, and Bonnie's not complaining because she was honestly ready to leave the suffocating environment minutes ago.

Every thing here seems to remind her of him.

She hugs Elena goodbye, and the brunette holds on tightly, fiercely, because she'd nearly lost her. And Bonnie holds on just as tightly, giving her best friend a reassuring smile before leaving her room and coming to stand in the empty hallway.

It's nearing 4 o'clock and she'd promised she'd catch up with Caroline at this time. She needs to leave. She wants to leave.

She finds herself staring at the closed door adjacent her friend's, heart pounding thickly in her chest.

Before she can even think or register what she's doing, she's pressed against the hardwood, listening intently.

He's gone.

The realization relieves the witch, but at the same time depresses her for reasons she doesn't care to contemplate.

Bonnie downs the stairs of the Gilbert house, mind in a disarray of dizzying thoughts that melt and meld until they barely make any sense at all, til they have her freezing. Stopping at the bottom of the staircase, because something just doesn't feel right.

She feels discontent, anxious, like there's something she needs to do. And she can't leave until she does it.

The curly haired teen stands in the middle of the foyer, contemplating the reasons for her barrier, and secretly knowing all the while; when he enters the front door.

Chocolate brown eyes meet dark green for a fraction of a second; and her heart races at the sight of him, before he quickly rips his gaze away from her and retreats into the kitchen.

She stays put for a few moments, trying to figure out what the heck just happened, before she's swiftly moving into the lit room herself.

"You really just gonna ignore me?"

It sounds like a demand, and frankly it is a demand. She hasn't seen Jeremy in two days and when she finally _**does**_, he acts as if she doesn't exist?

Hands pause their sandwich-making and the owner of them looks up and stares long and hard at the petite woman, before sighing heavily.

"I thought that was what you wanted."

Defeated. He sounds defeated. And that angers Bonnie for reasons she can't even _**begin**_ to understand.

"_**Why**_ would I want that?"

"Do you even know what you want?" he shoots back instantly.

"Of course you do, you know every thing." he mutters under his breath before moving towards the refrigerator, biting down on the inside of his right cheek.

"I want us to be friends."

It's a stab in the heart to Jeremy. No matter how charged the atmosphere. No matter how obviously the two were drawn to one another. She refused him. She would _**always**_ refuse him.

"Well I don't think I can do that, Bonnie. I don't have _**friendly**_ feelings for you."

"You'll get over -

A look of despair adorns her beautiful features as she moves closer towards him.

"_**I'll get over you?**_" he finishes for her, moving himself to meet her half way and end the distance between them. "_**Sure**_, if you say so! I mean you say every thing else!" he goads, chest heaving as he glares down into her emerald eyes. "_I can't feel this way about you; you can't be with me!_" he mocks. "_I'll get over you?_ Sure, why not?...But I'm not now."

"So I think it's best I stay away from you."

Her heart breaks a little when he says this, and she finds it a little hard to breathe as she looks into his deep brown pools so full of resolve, so determined to appear strong.

"I don't want to lose you, Jeremy."

Her voice sounds small even to herself; and she prays that he hears. That he'll retract his previous words, because she's suddenly feeling very weak at the sound of them.

"It hurts me to be around you, Bonnie." he finally says, after a few lingering moments, looking down into the witch's eyes with solemn ones of his own. And her heart sinks into the pit of her stomach.

There's a long pregnant silence after Jeremy's words where she simply stares at him. The boy who's just a little too young for her, a little too closely related to her best friend, and a little closer to her heart than he should be.

"I'm sorry." she finally says. "I'll leave."

She doesn't want to hurt him. If being around her hurt him, she'd leave. And she'd stay away from him.

She takes a step towards the door, feeling a piece of herself die at the action, before she's abruptly turning back and placing a soft hand on his cheek.

Dark brown eyes move up from the ground to land on hers and she smiles sadly before kissing him softly on the cheek opposite her caressing hand.

"Bye Jeremy."

She moves to get away from him, but soft, full lips crash into hers as he claims her, stealing a kiss, his right hand wrapping around her waist possessively and pulling her into him. And she doesn't move away.

They kiss for the first time, and Bonnie is so shocked by the sudden action that she doesn't move..._**at all.**_ At first. But then she accidentally kisses him _**back**_ for a couple of moments, before coming back to her senses.

She jerks away, bringing a terrified hand up to her tingling lips as she stares at the dazed looking boy before her with shocked eyes.

"That...that can't ever happen again!" she tells him, breath shaky as she swears she can still feel his soft lips claiming hers.

"Sorry. Just had to see how it felt." he tells her breathlessly, not appearing the least bit sorry with the goofy grin on his face.

She _**runs**_ out of his house, much like she'd done nights ago.

And it **_doesn't_** happen again. They don't kiss again.

Until he starts dating that is...

He's just a little too young. A little too closely related to her best friend. And a little closer to her heart than he should be...

**Author's note:**** Hope you guys enjoyed this! Again, sorry for the delay on my other stories! I hope and pray that I will be able to update SOON! In the meantime, check out this Elena/Bonnie, Jeremy/Elena friendship video to "Oceanwide!" youtube****.com/watch?v=AG8Gw1hPY0o**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE, I'm quite curious to know what you guys thought of this, so please let me know! God bless!**

**Words of Wisdom:**** Respect your parents. I know sometimes it's hard, and sometimes they're annoying without even SPEAKING! But they love us. They are truly only trying to help. If we stop talking so much and take the time to listen to them, we'll realize that. We'll reach an understanding. Just respect them. Whether we agree with their reasoning or not, respect them. They brought us into this world. They feed us, clothe us, and love us. They don't deserve our attitudes. It's hard, but try! Try to listen and respect them, as well as other adults! "Honor your Mother and Father and your days will be longer." (Deuteronomy 5:16) God bless! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**** Thank you SO much to those of you who reviewed! REALLY appreciate it! I really want this story to do well, because I want BEREMY to do well; they're so AWESOME! So thanks for supporting them! ****_DamonBonnie Salvatore: _Glad you like Beremy! Bamon will always be my number one as well, but Beremy is working itself into second place! :)**

_**sparksfly16 – **_**Lol. Glad you thought it was cute! Thanks! ;)**

_**aprilf00l – **_**Yes! Glad you felt the tension! Wanted very much for that to be illustrated to you all! Thanks for the review! :)**

_**Hopelessromantic549 – **_**You quoted one of my FAVORITE lines of the Chapter! Glad you seemed to appreciate it as much as I did! :)**

_**babyshan211 – **_**Glad you like it so far! Hopefully you LOVE it now! ;)**

_**kushtea – **_**I really enjoyed reading your review! Thanks for it! I'm glad you enjoyed the writing and characterization! Hope you enjoy this! ;)**

_**ShaWill85 – **_**Oh my goodnesss! I was gushing and grinning like an idiot after reading your review! Thanks SO much! The fact that you thought their chemistry could rival BAMON'S? Wow! No words! EXTREMELY HAPPY at that! Thanks SO much for your awesome review! Hope I don't disappoint with this update! :)**

_**Renina89 – **_**Of course I'm gonna continue this! When people like you take the time to review, how can I not? I'm SO glad you were able to picture every thing play out! That's EXACTLY what a writer wants to hear! Thanks again for reviewing! :)**

_**secretlife92 – **_**You were the first one to review for this, and what an AWESOME review it was! Thanks for that! And yeah, I LOVE Bonnie/Elena scenes and we definitely need to see more of that! Their friendship is AMAZING, especially when you really look back at all of their scenes together! They've come such a long way! YOU should really check out this friendship video for them! ****_.com/watch?v=AG8Gw1hPY0o_**

**Enjoy the Chapter all! And thanks to all of those who favorited and alerted, and just plain out read! You're very much appreciated as well! ;) **

**Third Times the Charm**

Chapter 2: Second Time

**Jeremy's POV**

It'd been intense. I've never had such an intense conversation before.

I was so worked up. And she was so worked up, and so beautiful, and her eyes were so green, and I. I wanted to kiss her. I _**needed**_ to kiss her.

So I did.

I'm not gonna lie, it felt good. It felt _**incredible.**_

I stole it. I took what wasn't mine, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I'd kiss her just the same.

Her lips were soft, just like I knew they'd be. And her body felt _**incredible**_ against mine, like she was created by God _**himself**_, just for me, fitting me like a perfect puzzle.

And I didn't want to let her go, _**God**_ I didn't want to let her go. But she'd kissed me _**back**_ for a moment! And that made our abrupt end all worth it. She'd kissed me back!

I was on top of the world!

Now I'm damn near Hades.

I'm at the Grill, seated at the bar, pretending to munch on a burger.

And she's here. With him. Luka. Not even a full _**24 hours**_ after our kiss!

I've never been the violent type, but I swear I want to kill him.

With his stupid smug grin, his stupid shameless flirting, his stupid arm around _**my**_ Bonnie's shoulder, and his stupid body pressed _**too close**_ to hers!

I want to kill him.

And when she giggles at something he says, bright smile adorning her beautiful features as she takes a sip from her drink; I want to kill her too.

Not literally. Not _**physically**_ any ways. I want to kill her emotionally. Like she's killing me.

Ruthlessly.

"Leukemia" leaves their cozy booth to play some jukebox music.

I'm seated across from Bonnie so quickly it's almost like I have vampire speed.

"He _**really**_ listens to Broadway Music?" I immediately demand, stealing a fry from her plate for good measure.

Did I eavesdrop their conversation. Yes, yes I did. And quite shamelessly at that.

"I think it's cute." she replies defensively, not even batting an eyelash at my sudden presence, as if she'd known I was here all along. Probably did, damn witch...

"You _**would**_, Bonnie...you would." I try to keep the bitterness out of my voice. _**Try.**_

"Do you have a reason for being here, party pooper?"

The slightly playful smile on her face makes me want to strangle her a little. I think she's making me crazy...

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's _**way**_ better than any crappy explanation you have for falling all over yourself for some guy you just _**met.**_" I swiftly reply. And her eyes narrow.

I've made her angry. Good. Because I'm fuckin angry too!

"If you're gonna be an asshole, you can leave. Luka and I _**have**_ something; you wouldn't understand."

The hell I wouldn't!

"Try me" I challenge, jaw clenching meaningfully.

"We have a lot in common."

"I thought we did too." I cover up the hurt in my voice with venom...at least I try to. Try and fail seems to be the pattern for today...

"Drop it, Jere. You and I wouldn't work. For _**so**_ many reasons." she says fiercely, green eyes intense and stern as they lock onto my brown. And I'm just about sick to _**death**_ of her telling me what would and wouldn't _**work!**_

"No we _**would**_ work for so many reasons! Bonnie, _**you**_ drop it! Drop the bull shit!"

"Jeremy!" she exclaims, seemingly appalled by my words, but I don't give a shit!

"Just go!" she tells me. The sudden water in her eyes is the only thing that keeps me from antagonizing her. "Go! Luka is coming back, _**please.**_ Just go."

"I'm already out the door." I bite out fiercely, eyes dark as I glare at her. "Just don't expect me to come knocking again after this."

I'm out of that place as quickly as my feet can carry me.

I hate her.

She's breaking my heart by being with him and she doesn't even seem to care! I hate her so damn much.

So I'm gonna break _**her**_ heart.

**Third person**

The next time the two see each other is two days later, an important meeting at the Salvatore Manor; and the atmosphere between them is _**electric.**_

He's pissed at her, so he doesn't even _**look**_ at her. He acts as if she doesn't exist; which _**infuriates**_ her, because with all his frustrating actions she still can't seem to force herself to stay angry with him.

Even with him crashing her date, eavesdropping on her conversation, and picking an argument with her. She can't seem to manage an angry _**demeanor**_, because it all warms her heart. His jealous behavior, his unwavering determination to be with her. She finds it all endearing.

She's crazy, she knows it.

And he's ignoring her. And it's pissing her off. Though she supposes she should be happy. If he hates her, he'll stop pursuing her maybe...

The thought should relieve her. But the relief can't seem to get through her steamed aura.

The meeting drags on, and Bonnie puts in her opinion and txts Luka, during her down time, to distract herself.

And she swears she feels Jeremy's eyes burning into her when she giggles aloud at a particularly funny txt the warlock sends.

"Think we can wrap this up, guys? I've got somewhere to be."

His tense voice suddenly interrupts the Salvatore brother's conversation with purpose; and the witch looks up from her txt message, eying him with wary curiosity.

"Got another date tonight." he announces.

"With Mandy?" Elena inputs, eyes slightly teasing and suggestive as they bore into her brother's.

"Maybe" Jeremy nonchalantly answers, a sudden smirk adorning his face, because suddenly _**he**_ feels a pair of eye's burning into _**him.**_

Bonnie's never been much of the jealous type, but when she finds out Jeremy, _**her**_ Jeremy, is dating someone...well she discovers she just might be the _**possessive**_ type.

She's hot on his tail as soon as the meeting ends, following him out of the Salvatore mansion and into the cold night air.

"So you're seeing someone?" she questions, voice as neutral as she can possibly manage to keep it.

"Yeah...Mandy Jenson."

His voice is somewhat challenging, haughty, and Bonnie can't help but feel she's playing right _**into**_ his hands. But still...

"Mandy Jenson...doesn't seem like your type."

"_**You**_ know my type?" he scoffs indignantly.

Defensive. He's defensive...well so the fuck is she!

"Just didn't peg you for the type to date sluts."

Her obvious jealousy gives him the most satisfaction he's felt in days! Revenge would be sweet. He's gonna hurt her like she's hurt him.

"Yeah well...at least I know she won't bail on me at the end of the night...she'll stay till morning."

Something snaps inside of the witch at the suggestive words and the way Jeremy looks at her whilst saying them.

"You're not gonna sleep with her." she states firmly, jaw clenched and eyes intense.

"Yeah? Says who?"

He's towering over her within seconds, a smoldering, provoking glare on his handsome features. And Bonnie huffs out in frustration.

"If you sleep with her -

"You'll what? Stop being my friend? _**Huge**_ lost! In case you forgot, we haven't been friends in a while."

Before she even registers what she's doing, Bonnie's grasping the collar of his shirt and yanking him into her.

She loses it. His threatening words push her over the edge, and she's initiating their _**second**_ kiss, desperately trying to shut him up because the thought of him with another woman does something _**indescribable**_ to her. The thought of him _**sleeping**_ with another woman, makes her downright _**insane!**_

So she kisses him.

Her hands grasp the back of his neck, before tangling into his hair. And his strong arms wrap around her immediately, hugging her tightly to him, as their lips meet repeatedly, haphazardly, desperately.

Their kiss is wild, relentless, needy; an shattering release of their built up frustrations. And yes, there's tongue this time. Lots of it.

They swirl and dance, and explore the other's mouth, drawing out moans and whimpers that Jeremy can't get enough of.

"You get on my nerves _**so**_ badly." the witch breathes into their kiss, before moaning softly.

"Good. Cause you give me a fucking _**headache.**_" the brunette returns huskily, before wrapping his arms yet even tighter around her lithe form.

He clings to her determinedly, and she clings to him the same way, kiss wild and filled with aggravation and frustration.

"Be with me."

"I can't."

"Yes you can! You just won't let yourself." Jeremy rasps angrily, placing wet kisses down Bonnie's neck, nipping slightly at her skin.

"Don't sleep with her."

Her words are firm as she pulls on his hair, moving him away from her neck. And he glares at her, chest heaving and nostrils flared.

How could she prance around, _**parading**_ her relationship with Luka in his face, and then act like a jealous, possessive girlfriend when he even _**tried**_ to move on with another woman?

He claims her lips with a semi-rough kiss, before quickly moving his tongue back into her warm mouth. Because as much as he hates her sometimes, he loves her more than life itself. And as _**maddening**_ as she is at the moment, he doesn't want this to end. He'll draw it out as long as he possibly can.

"Don't sleep with her." Bonnie repeats, in the midst of their heated battle for dominance; and Jeremy finally answers.

"I'm going out with her. You can't stop me." he breathes firmly, tongue swirling and sucking on hers.

"Don't sleep with her..." the witch states once more, voice breathless and stern. "Or I'll sleep with Luka."

He breaks their kiss immediately, staring incredulously into her fierce, unrelenting green orbs.

"Fine" he finally grunts in reply; and she pecks his unresponsive lips briefly before moving away from him.

She _**still**_ refuses to be with him, and she's still gonna see _**Luka**_. Even after their _**HOT**_ kiss!

Some damn _**revenge...**_

She's the reason he'll be deemed _**certifiable**_, he's sure of it.

**Author's note:**** Thanks SO much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! This was a BLAST! Wanted to get this up today! So YES! Got it up! I'm not sure when the last and final Chapter will be out, because I've SERIOUSLY got to focus on "Something There" and "Bamon," but any how, please let me know what you thought of this! I'm excited to know! Again, thanks SO much to those of you who reviewed and alerted the last Chapter! Great words of wisdom below, so check em' out! ;) God bless! **

**Words of wisdom:**** Be content! We're in a recession right now, and sometimes things seem HOPELESS, but they're not! Be content with our situation, with your situation. You're going through this for a reason! It's a storm, but it WON'T last long! We've got to take what we can from it, and be ready when it's time to move on! Be strong and courageous knowing that you'll be stronger in the end, and knowing that Jesus NEVER leaves or forsake us! Even when we ****shame him and deny him, and spit on his name. He's always with us, watching over us with every step we take! Pray to him and trust in him to deliver you from your storm! He LOVES working miracles! LOVES giving you a testimony, something to REALLY praise him about! He strives best when we're down and out so give him a call; you'll be surprised what happens! In the meantime, be content with wherever you are in your life. You're EXACTLY where you're supposed to be at the moment. Learn from it, and grow! God bless!**


End file.
